


Replacing old toys

by garithAU



Series: Old Toys [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cheating, Eren and Levi are the same age, Friends to Lovers, Levi hates Erwin, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, bottom!levi, completely ereri, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garithAU/pseuds/garithAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is tired of being with Erwin. Thankfully, Eren is there to be a good friend and help him out......</p><p>More or less...</p><p>(I'm bad at descriptions FYI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing old toys

" _So basically you're saying you aren't free anytime this week and you're not going to be able to make our date_?"

"Yes."

" _Great, just fucking great Levi. Thank you so fucking much for skipping another fucking date_."

Before I had a chance to reply, he hung up. I turned off my phone and back to Eren, who was sitting in the corner of my bed pretending to read. I knew he was listening to our little fight which we seem to be having more and more of. When he finally met my gaze, he sighed and closed the book. I could tell he was getting ready to lecture me, which was a blessing and a curse. It was good because I could watch his soft pink lips the entire time and get away with it, but bad because he'd be talking about Erwin which is a total turn-off.

"Levi, you guys have been arguing more and more recently." he said in a serious expression I rolled my eyes and turned so I was sitting in the same position as him and facing the same way. Our backs were leaning against the blue wall.

"Levi I'm being serious. I'm worried about you two. What's going on with you? You used to be excited to see him, now you try to avoid him." he shifted so now he was sitting in front of me with his legs crossed

"Tch. I don't "avoid" him. And honestly, I just don't want to be bothered by him anymore. To be completely honest, I don't even like him anymore. I have someone else in mind." saying that brought my attention to his lips

"You shouldn't be- wait what? You like someone else now?!" he sounded surprised and a little let down

I watched as Eren chewed his lips, a habit he acquired when he was worried. I was so fascinated with his lips that I didn't even realized he said something else until he lightly grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb and lifted it to meet his eyes. When I looked at his face, I realized the slight blush that stained his cheeks.

'I wonder if he's a top or bottom. He's the only person I'd ever allow to top me'

I realized that blood started rushing to the lower regions because of these thoughts and immanently changed pace. We stared at each other for a little while, and before I had a chance to stop myself I crashed my lips onto his. He let out a surprised yelp. It was a short chaste kiss, little action. I pulled away a few seconds later, and I was willing to bet that I looked redder than a tomato(but Eren looked worse).

Before I could say anything, Eren wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him and fell backwards onto the bed, and crashed our lips together once again. This time we were actually kissing each other. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds I felt Eren's tongue swipe over my bottom lip, begging to enter my own mouth. I allowed him entrance and he eagerly darted his tongue into it, licking every spot and claiming it as his. Our tongues soon battled for dominance, which I allowed him to win. I pulled away after a little while, allowing us both to catch our breath.

His face looked flushed and he was panting. I'm sure I looked the exact way. I was now straddling his hips while his thighs were bent so they supported my back. I quickly took off my shirt, and then did the same to him. Where they landed, I didn't know and I didn't care at the moment. Instead of going back to his lips, I attacked his neck.

Licking, kissing, and nipping all the skin that I could find. He was letting out such beautiful moans and whimpers. At one point I sucked on an exceptionally sensitive part on his neck, and he let out such a passionate moan. I hummed, then bit down on the spot, immediately licking and kissing the spot. I could feel my erection growing at every moan and whimper and yelp he made. 'These are going to bruise nicely later' I moved down to his collar bone and continued to suck on the skin, while my hands moved further down and sought out his perfect pink nipples.

With my index and thumb and mouth, I gently pinched, rubbed, licked, nipped, and massage them. After making sure the pink nubs were taken care of, I pushed his legs down so they were completely flat, and I dragged my tongue downwards while locking eyes with him. It outlined his six pack and was going to go down farther if Eren hadn't suddenly pulled me back to his face, and flipped me over. He was now on top, both of his legs in between mine. I wrapped my legs around his back while he pinned down my arms, and his lips once again sought out for mine. While our tongues danced again, I felt him unbuttoning my black skinny jeans. Our erections rubbed together, the friction driving both of us crazy.

I was painfully hard, and so was he. As I unwrapped my legs from his waist, he pulled my jeans completely off and threw them somewhere along with my boxers.

"You better not be making a fucking mess of my room" I scoffed

"Says the one who threw our shirts haphazardly across the room." he replied His pupils were blown out, and his eyes were clouded with lust. Eren smirked mischievously.

"Yes but this is my room so of course I caaaH... Jes-UHH-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because Eren's insanely hot mouth had wrapped around the head of my dick.

He sucked hard, and swirled his tongue around it. He could taste the pre come. Eren started to bob his head up and down, and my fingers sought out his soft hair, tugging at it and guiding his head up and down. I was shamelessly moaning uncontrollably, and Eren took notice and hummed while still bobbing. It was enough to almost send me over the edge. Almost. I guided Eren's head off of my dick, and Eren shot a look at me. He made a face, then looked away with a blush staining his cheeks and ears.

"Wh...What?" I asked, panting

"It's just... Do you wanna... like, top or...?"

"Bottom." I said flatly At this point, if I didn't have his dick inside me in the next 5 minutes I would kill a man

 Eren looked back at me before shoving three fingers in my face. I looked at them questionably at first, but then realized what he wanted. I opened my mouth and leaned until they were in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around them, costing them with a layer of spit. My hair was sticking to my head because of the sweat and my pupils were blown out. My thin body was flushed and I was making eye contact with Eren while sucking on three of his fingers. I'm pretty, no I'm definitely sure that it was enough to really get him going.

While his fingers were still in my mouth, his attention went to his jeans and with one hand (and some help from me) he took them off and threw them somewhere. He took his fingers out of my mouth and circled my entrance with one finger before slowly pushing it in. I arched my back. The feeling was weird. It was painful yet... pleasurable, but hey! I was always down for a little pain. Eren was hesitant at first, until I made a comment.

"Eren, I swear to God if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to walk right out."

"Someone's anxious, aren't we?"

"Tch." Eren continued and added a second finger. I moaned louder, arching my back even more. God, for a first time with a guy he sure knows how to tease some one. He added a third one an-

"FUCK" I screamed, seeing stars What the fuck did he do? God, it felt fucking amazing. Once he realized, he continued to hit that spot again, causing me to moan uncontrollably and spit out incoherent words. There was a heat filling my stomach, and I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Before I could tell him this, he pulled out his fingers causing me to whine because of the loss.

"By the way, Levi, do you happen to have any condoms and lube?" he said with a devilish smile

Fucker. He knew damn well that I did. I must've given him a look because he suddenly put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok, fine, it's under the bed, right?" I nodded and watched as he bent sideways. I was still in a daze because of how amazing that felt that I didn't even realize he already put the condom and lube on and was waiting at my entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Mmm, well we'll just have to see."

And before I could make a comment, Eren snapped his hips forward, causing me to scream. He muffled the noise with his mouth and allowed me to get use to his dick literally shoved up my ass. After a few moments of adjusting, I was finally ready.

"M...move." I stammered Eren started a slow thrusting at first, and after a little while he couldn't control himself.

He was thrusting fast and hard into me, and all I could do was moan and grip at his back. He was leaning on me, kissing my neck and whispering dirty things in my ear (things that'd make a whore blush). I was clawing at his back, and he just went harder and faster. The heat in my stomach was building up, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go for much longer. He seemed to have realized that and he started pumping my dick.

"F...fu... fuck E...r...en" I managed to say

"Come...for...me." he purred into my ear before licking the shell That alone was enough to send me over the edge, causing me to come all over my stomach.

I felt him tense on top of me, signaling that he had came too. He pulled out and quickly went to the bathroom in my room. I laid down, trying to calm my body down from its high. Eren came back, he threw out the used condom and was holding a wash cloth.

"Yeah, I knew you'd throw a fit if I didn't clean up," he said, laying down next to me and wiping my stomach I couldn't even say anything. He was about to get up, but I quickly pulled him down and snuggled closer to him.

"Hip hip horray, honey you're gay." I whispered into his neck, pulling the blankets over us

"I always knew I was gay, you were my real-ASS-ation." he snuggled up closer to me I kissed his forehead, then flicked his nose.

"Ow, the hell?"

"Stop making stupid puns and go to sleep." He opened his mouth, then closed it.

I could tell her wanted to say something else.

"What?"

"Nothing... I was going to make another gay joke, butt fuck it..."

I flicked him in the nose again.

"Ow, ok ok sorry jeez."

We ended up falling asleep together, not even bothering to check if anyone was home (which I knew nobody was). All thoughts of being with Erwin were quickly replaced with Eren.

Not that there had been many times when I envisioned being with Erwin to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've posted here, and it's also my first smut. It may not be that good because again, first smut. Anyway, if this gets good reviews then I'll post more. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or errors.


End file.
